


planets in motion

by leslie (gorgonlovebot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/leslie
Summary: Yaku trở về từ Osaka, và trở về nhà.Trong thoáng chốc, Yaku bình tĩnh lại.Anh thở hắt ra. Rồi anh nhắm mắt lại, đếm đến mười. Anh nhớ lại cách khi ấy anh đã dường như nín thở, tim đập loạn lên như muốn cất cánh bay. Anh nghĩ về nỗi nhớ của anh những ngày ở Osaka, và cách nỗi nhớ ấy chẳng hề vơi đi dù cho anh đã về Tokyo, mà lại biến thành một thứ khát khao lạ lùng và dai dẳng.
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	planets in motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fanatician](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578287) by ortensie. 



> Đây là spin-off của _fanatician_ của Trà, ánh sáng của đời tớ, tình yêu của tâm hồn tớ, platonic soulmate của tớ. Tớ đã muốn ít nhất giữ nó gọn gàng vào một genre, nhưng cái fic này đi rất nhanh từ humor tệ hại sang tương tư sến súa. Có lẽ tớ đã viết nó bằng cách nằm lên bàn phím và để chữ tự gõ. Có lẽ tớ đã nhìn vào gdocs lúc 3h sáng suốt một tuần liền và nó đã tự viết. Dù sao đi nữa tớ cũng thích những gì tớ đã viết nên *shrugs* thưởng thức nhé ;3
> 
> (eng translation will probably be provided asap. please be patient with me i am but a humble bean)

Thứ đầu tiên Yaku nhìn thấy khi bước vào quán  _ fanatician _ sau chuyến công tác Osaka ba tháng là Kuroo. Điều này không hề lạ, nếu xét đến việc đây là nơi Kuroo làm việc, nhưng chúng ta đang thiếu đi một phần rất quan trọng: trên đầu Kuroo là ba bím tóc buộc bằng dây chun trẻ con trông như sắp đứt.

“Tớ có nên biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra không?” Yaku hỏi. Chuông cửa kêu leng keng trên đầu anh như reo vui.

“Không, cậu không nên biết. Cậu đừng biết thì tốt hơn,” Kuroo nói. Yaku thở dài.

“Thế lần này là cậu thua cá cược với ai vậy?”

“Sao cậu nhảy đến kết luận nhanh thế? Chưa gì đã nói xấu tớ rồi.”

“Tớ biết thôi. Tớ đâu có ngu như cậu,” Yaku đáp. 

Kuroo nheo mắt. “Yakkun, cậu có để camera theo dõi hay máy nghe trộm trong quán không thế?” Hắn trề môi, một hành động hết sức trẻ con và lạc quẻ trên gương mặt trông hơi giống mấy tay bán bảo hiểm của hắn. Tuy mặt mày dằn dỗi là thế, hắn vẫn thò tay ra lấy một chiếc ly từ trên giá của quầy, đoạn bắt đầu thoăn thoắt pha đồ uống cho anh. Hai tay hắn nhanh nhẹn lấy hết bình này đến bình khác ra rồi cất lại; Yaku nhận ra được đúng chai vodka, sau đó thì anh hoàn toàn mù tịt.

Anh chưa kịp mở miệng ra hỏi hôm nay Kuroo đang pha cho anh món gì, thì cửa quán đột ngột bật mở với một tiếng  _ rầm  _ thật lớn, theo sau là tiếng chuông vui vẻ reo và tiếng người gọi váng lên, chọc thủng màng nhĩ Yaku ngay lập tức.

“ _ Tetsu-chan!  _ Tôi tự làm nhục mình ở chỗ làm cả ngày hôm nay rồi! Cho xin cái gì mạnh mạnh vào!”

Không cần ngẩng lên Yaku cũng nghe được nụ cười nhếch mép trong câu trả lời của Kuroo. “Đáng đời. Martini nhé?” 

“Làm thành dirty đi. Ồ, xem ai về rồi kìa!”

Oikawa Tooru bước vào với toàn bộ ánh hào quang của một tay công nhân viên chức quèn của Tokyo hào nhoáng, hoa lệ và khắc nghiệt. Mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh của gã hôm nay trông xơ xác hơn mọi khi, tức là đây là lần đầu tiên Yaku thấy nó trông lệch đi lấy một sợi. Trên cà vạt của gã là năm cái kẹp cà vạt hình bánh donut.

Khoan đã. Gì cơ?

Yaku nheo mắt nhìn kĩ lại. Cà vạt của gã in hình hoạ tiết onigiri.

“Yakkun! Không chào tôi được một câu à? Tổn thương thế!” Oikawa ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Yaku ở quầy bar, miệng bĩu ra như trẻ lên năm. Đằng sau quầy, Kuroo vừa lấy ly cho gã vừa cười khùng khục. Oikawa đưa một tay đặt lên ngực, làm ra bộ rất kịch. “Tetsu-chan, cả cậu cũng ác nữa! Mấy người không thương tôi gì cả!”

“Nghiệp cả đấy,” Yaku khịt mũi. Oikawa giơ chân tính đá vào ống quyển anh một cái, nhưng Yaku nhanh hơn — anh thò tay véo vào sườn gã. Gã ré lên một tiếng thảm thương, cái chân đang giơ ra đập vào quầy cái bốp. Kuroo tan thành tràng tiếng cười ha hả.

Được đặt xuống trước mặt anh ngay sau đó là một ly đồ uống màu nâu hơi giống trà chanh Lipton. “Của cậu.” Hắn nhe răng cười với anh, đoạn đưa tay lên vuốt ngược tóc mái ra sau. Chúng rơi trở lại chỗ cũ ngay lập tức, khiến Kuroo trông giống như một gã tay chơi vừa thất bại trên tình trường hơn mọi khi một chút.

Yaku đưa chiếc ly lên miệng hớp một cái. Anh nhướng mày ngạc nhiên. “Long Island hả? Hôm nay cậu bị sến à?”

“Tetsu-chan lúc nào chả sế—” Oikawa ngóc đầu lên nói, nhưng Kuroo cắt ngang lời gã ngay lập tức. 

“Một món cũ mừng người bạn cũ về nhà chứ nhỉ,” hắn nói và nháy mắt với anh.

Yaku giấu nụ cười của mình bằng cách uống thêm ngụm nữa. “Bộ tịch vừa thôi.”

.

Khoảng gần tám giờ, chiếc chuông con trên cửa quán lại kêu leng keng thêm lần nữa.

Từ khi anh đến nó đã kêu lên nhiều lần rồi, nên Yaku cũng không để ý đến nó lắm; nhưng Oikawa, người lúc này đã ngà ngà say, ngẩng phắt lên khỏi điện thoại hắn với một niềm hứng thú mới mẻ, vậy là Yaku cũng ngoái đầu nhìn theo gã. Người mới vào rõ ràng cũng là một nhân viên làm công ăn lương bình thường như bao người khác; nhưng ở anh ta có vẻ gì đó cực kì mới mẻ, giống như một luồng gió mát trong đêm ngột ngạt.

Anh ta bước lại gần quầy bar với một nụ cười tươi. Oikawa lập tức ném mình khỏi ghế và về phía anh ta, một tay gã nhanh chóng tìm được đường khoác lên vai đối phương. Gã nhe nhởn cười, nụ cười của kẻ đang say nhiều hơn một thứ.

Bên cạnh anh, Yaku nghe thấy Kuroo thở dài sườn sượt.

“Suga-chan!” Giọng Oikawa to đến mức cả quán cũng nghe thấy được. “Suga-chan, tôi tự làm nhục mình cả ngày hôm nay rồi. Tại cậu, tại cậu cả! Mua cho tôi ly bia đi!”

“Tại ai cơ?” Yaku hỏi lại đầy nghi ngờ, cùng lúc với Kuroo hỏi, “Bia á?”

Suga, vẫn nụ cười tươi tắn đầy kiên nhẫn bao la trời biển ấy, gỡ Oikawa ra khỏi người mình và quẳng gã sang một bên như một con mèo hoang đặc biệt phiền phức. “Oikawa-san, thậm chí cậu còn đâu có uống bia. Nhìn Kuroo-san kìa, cậu ta có bắt đền tôi đâu, cậu đòi làm gì?”

Oikawa trở về chỗ ngồi với dáng vẻ quả quyết của một người đàn ông mang một nhiệm vụ vô cùng cao cả. Gã nâng ly martini thứ ba trong tối nay lên uống hết một hơi, rồi hạ nó xuống bàn cái rầm, bất chấp cái nhăn mặt của Kuroo. “Tetsu-chan làm việc ở đây thì buộc tóc vậy cũng có ai nói gì đâu! Còn tôi này! Cả ngày hôm nay hết đồng nghiệp đến sếp tôi hỏi về lựa chọn thời trang của tôi đấy! Suga-chan, tại cậu hết!”

“Thế bây giờ cậu muốn làm sao?” Suga hỏi. Mắt anh ta nheo lại, cong lên thành nét trăng non dễ chịu.

“Cậu phải đền bù cho tôi!” Oikawa được thể làm lấn tới. Gã ngồi xích lại gần Suga hơn, đưa mặt mình sát tới mặt anh ta. Suga thậm chí còn không thèm động đậy.

“Đền bù bằng gì bây giờ nhỉ? Tôi chỉ có tấm lòng thôi, cậu có nhận không?”

“Tấm lòng thì làm sao mà đủ!” Oikawa giơ cả hai tay lên vẻ rất kịch. “Đền bù cho cả vết thương lòng đau đớn của tôi đây này!”

Suga vẫn đang cười. “Thế tôi hôn một cái cho đỡ đau đi nhé?”

Và rồi Yaku chợt nhận ra cả quán bar đang im lặng nhìn hai người kia diễn tuồng. Còn hai người đó thì chẳng hề để ý, quá bận tham gia vào cuộc thi đấu mắt căng thẳng và nhiều ẩn ý nhất thập kỉ.

Anh hắng giọng một cái, hơi dò hỏi. Như thể bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ, Oikawa giật mình bật lùi lại cả thước; rồi gã bắt đầu rít lên hoảng sợ bằng một giọng cao đến nỗi có lẽ đang khiến toàn bộ quần thể dơi của Tokyo bị sang chấn tâm lý suốt đời. Trông mặt gã giống như sắp lên cơn nhồi mạch máu não. Suga đứng hình một lúc rất lâu, rồi từ từ, từ từ hạ đầu xuống mặt bàn, vùi vào hai tay. Chóp tai anh ta đỏ bừng bừng. Kuroo đặt một ly đồ uống xuống bên cạnh anh ta một cách vô cùng thương hại.

Yaku chồm người qua quầy bar để thì thầm với Kuroo bằng một giọng lớn đủ cho hai người kia nghe thấy hết, “Họ lúc nào cũng thế này à?”

Trên gương mặt Kuroo là một vẻ khinh bỉ tột độ xen lẫn cam chịu đau đớn mà dường như đã hết sức quen thuộc với hắn rồi. “Cậu không biết ba tháng qua tớ phải chịu những gì đâu.”

.

Lúc 9 giờ tối, khi mà hầu như mọi người đều đã hơi xỉn xỉn và cái bar bé tí teo của Kuroo đang đông hơn lúc nào hết, thì Yaku, giữa cái lâng lâng của rượu và của ánh đèn neon váng óc, chợt nhớ ra một điều hết sức quan trọng.

“Rốt cuộc tại sao Suga-san lại liên quan đến quả đầu của cậu và cà vạt của Oikawa thế?” Anh hỏi Kuroo. Kuroo hơi khựng lại giữa lúc đang mở vòi bia rót cho hai người khách mới đến.

“Thì, đêm hôm qua tụi này có một kèo cược,” Kuroo giải thích. Dưới ánh đèn mờ, thật khó để nói xem hắn có đang đỏ mặt hay không. “Suga thắng nên được quyết định hình phạt.”

“Ai đầu têu ra vậy?”

Kuroo lưỡng lự. “Ừm. Suga?”

“Thế thì chắc chắn là cậu,” Yaku quyết định. Anh nâng ly cocktail của mình lên miệng uống, chỉ để nhận ra nó là một cốc nước lọc. “Kuroo! Rượu của tớ đâu?”

Bên cạnh anh là tiếng cười khùng khục. “Uống ít thôi, mai còn đi làm nữa. Hôm nay mới thứ Năm thôi mà, Yakkun. Tớ biết cậu nhớ tớ, nhưng không cần cố lấy lý do để ở lại đây tối nay như vậy đâu.”

“Thằng mặt phụ khoa này!” Yaku giơ chân lên đá, nhưng chân anh va phải quầy. Anh cau mày bối rối, rồi thử giơ tay lên. Kuroo không đứng đó. Giọng Kuroo lại vang lên nói gì đó, nhưng lần này ở sau lưng anh. Yaku cảm thấy hơi mất phương hướng. Anh cố nghển cổ quay lại nhìn. Hắn đi ra đó từ khi nào thế?

“Này Yakkun, cẩn thận đấy. Ngã bây giờ!” Có một bàn tay âm ấm đỡ ở sau lưng anh, nhẹ nhàng đẩy anh ngồi thẳng lại trên chiếc ghế đẩu bên quầy. “Đã bảo uống ít thôi mà. Vừa đi mang đồ cho người ta quay lại đã thấy ngã rồi. Chả nghe lời tớ bao giờ cả.” Kuroo đang càm ràm. “Cậu cứ chê tớ nhưng mà cậu cũng ngốc chả kém gì.”

“Tớ không phải người thua kèo với Suga-san rồi buộc tóc như trẻ con mẫu giáo,” Yaku đáp trả, cố gắng rành mạch nhất có thể, nhưng anh cảm có cảm giác như mình phát âm sai một hai chữ. Kuroo giờ đã quay lại chỗ của hắn đằng sau quầy; hắn cười khà khà và giơ hai tay lên giảng hoà.

“Ừ thì đúng là thế, nhưng mà cậu vẫn cứ uống ít thôi.”

Yaku chau mày, nâng ly nước lên miệng uống vẻ không được vui lắm. “Rốt cuộc thì các cậu cá cái gì vậy?”

Kuroo chưa kịp trả lời thì đã bị Oikawa, người nãy giờ đang tranh luận rất hăng với Suga và vài người khách quen của quán về một chủ đề Yaku nghĩ là có liên quan đến bóng bay và bánh bông lan trứng muối, cướp lời ngay. “Tetsu-chan đòi cả bọn chơi Chubby Bunny đấy! Trưởng thành ghê ha? Xong đã thế còn bị Suga-chan vượt mặt từ miếng thứ mười hai luôn! Mà tôi còn có ảnh Suga-chan ngậm kẹo này, xem không, dễ thương lắm luôn nhé!” Gã rút điện thoại từ trong túi ra, nhưng bị ngăn lại bởi Suga, người giật lấy cái điện thoại ra và giơ thật xa khỏi tầm gã với.

Nhìn hai người kia tranh giành khiến Yaku cảm thấy nhức đầu khôn tả. Kuroo thở dài, rút điện thoại ra chụp cái tách, rồi trước ánh mắt nghi ngờ của anh, giải thích, “Tớ chụp vậy để về sau lúc hai người đó hẹn hò thì ghẹo họ cho dễ.” 

Yaku khịt mũi. “Thế cơ hả.” Anh cầm lấy ly nước, nhưng cầm trượt. Ly nước đổ; nước tràn lênh láng ra bàn và ướt cả vào lòng anh. Chân mày trái của Kuroo biến mất sau tóc mái hắn.

“Tớ định chụp cả cậu bây giờ để đem tống tiền cậu sau này cơ, nhưng trông cậu thảm quá. Tối nay ở lại đây đi. Osaka tệ lắm à?”

Yaku nhảy xuống khỏi chiếc ghế đẩu. Lưng anh kêu rắc một cái, khiến Kuroo nhăn mặt. “Cậu chẳng tự chăm sóc bản thân gì cả,” hắn nói, tay mở cửa quầy cho anh lên tầng trên quán.

“Cũng không tệ,” anh nói, rồi ngáp một cái. “Nhưng tớ thích ở đây hơn. Osaka đâu có  _ fanatician— _ cũng không có cậu.”

.

Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau đó chào đón Yaku bằng một cơn đau đầu như búa bổ, cái gì nằng nặng trên bụng và hai viên thuốc giảm đau kèm một cốc nước bên đầu giường.

Anh nhỏm dậy nhìn quanh. Đây chắc chắn là căn hộ một phòng nhỏ xíu của Kuroo bên trên quán  _ fanatician _ —anh nhận ra cái cách ánh nắng đang tràn vào trong phòng in thêm cả bóng ban công nhà bên cạnh, cái màu rèm, và cái mùi hương đặc trưng này. Nhà Kuroo chưa bao giờ ám mùi rượu, kể cả khi nó nằm ngay trên quán bar. Phần lớn thời gian nó có mùi chăn đệm được phơi nắng và mùi riêng của Kuroo, cũng như mùi lông mèo—à.

Yaku nhìn xuống. Nằm trên bụng anh là con mèo mướp vàng với bốn chân màu trắng đang liếm láp sườn mình với một vẻ thoả mãn cùng cực. Anh chớp mắt. Nó chớp mắt nhìn lại anh, không thèm di chuyển, như thách thức. Cả hai cứ im lặng nhìn nhau như thế một lúc cho đến khi cửa phòng bật mở và giọng Kuroo vang lên.

“Tất, xuống! Cái con ngu này! Tha cho Yakkun coi!” Cả người lẫn mèo quay phắt lại nhìn hắn, rồi Tất ngao lên một tiếng bất mãn, nhảy xuống lỉnh đi chỗ khác. 

Kuroo đặt một chiếc hộp nhựa xuống mặt bàn ăn trong căn bếp tí hon. “Bây giờ là năm giờ rồi. Vừa đóng cửa sớm. Cậu có cần đi làm luôn không? Nếu không thì ở lại ăn sáng chút đã.”

“Ừ được rồi, cảm ơn,” Yaku nói. Anh ngồi dậy với một tiếng rên mệt mỏi. “Hôm qua quán mở cả đêm à?”

“Đợt này tớ mở đến sáu giờ toàn thời gian luôn. Ngày ngủ đêm thức cả, cậu biết đấy, làm Bokuto tự hào rồi các kiểu nữa,” Kuroo bảo. 

“Ít ra cậu cũng có ai làm cùng chứ?” Yaku hỏi.

“Vẫn có Konoha như hồi trước mà,” hắn lơ đãng nói trong khi bày bát đũa ra, “nhưng hôm qua là tớ làm một mình. Konoha bận việc gì đó. Nó bảo tớ cứ đóng cửa sớm nếu cần, nhưng cậu về tớ vui quá.”

Nghe đến đó Yaku nhăn mặt. “Cậu còn tệ khoản chăm sóc bản thân hơn cả tớ à.”

Kuroo nghiêng đầu nhìn anh một lúc, rồi mỉm cười toả nắng—theo nghĩa đen, vì hắn đang đứng quay lưng ra cửa sổ. “Thế cũng được, nhưng tớ chăm sóc cậu là đủ mệt rồi.”

“Nếu tớ không đau đầu tớ sẽ ra đập cậu đấy,” Yaku nói, và hy vọng giọng anh đủ mệt mỏi để che đi sự thật rằng có nguyên một đàn bướm vừa quyết định rằng dạ dày anh là chỗ thích hợp để tập bay.

.

So với Tokyo, Osaka chẳng thể nào sánh bằng cho được; Yaku đã quyết định như thế trên chuyến tàu cao tốc về nhà sau ba tháng công tác xa. Không phải ở những khía cạnh mà người ta có thể liệt kê ra trong một danh sách du lịch trên blog, hay những thứ ta đọc ở những báo cáo tổng kết GDP cuối năm. Chẳng có gì như thế—chỉ là ở Osaka, không có quán bar nào khiến anh cảm thấy thuộc về như  _ fanatician  _ vậy.

Yaku cho rằng anh cũng chẳng phải loại rành gì về bar, hay vì cocktail, hay về đời sống về đêm của một thành phố. Toàn bộ một ngày của anh bao gồm thức dậy, đến tòa soạn, làm việc tới hết giờ, ráng tăng ca nếu được, rồi rời tòa soạn và về nhà, hoặc tới  _ fanatician _ . Có hôm anh uống, có hôm không. Những ngày không uống anh chỉ ở đó trò chuyện với những người khách quen khác, hoặc với Kuroo. 

Anh đã từng nghĩ rằng anh chỉ đơn giản là muốn được uống để giải sầu đời, hoặc anh thích cái không khí của ngõ hẻm Ginza về đêm, như một con quái vật cuộn mình nằm nghỉ, tiếng thở nhè nhẹ là tiếng nói chuyện và tiếng nhạc văng vẳng bất cứ nơi nào anh đi; hay như một bài ca mà Tokyo thao thức, rực sáng luôn ngân nga hát. Thế nhưng, tới Osaka, ngồi ở Namba cùng Kai trong một quán bar nhỏ như lỗ mũi, trao đổi những câu chuyện về thực tập sinh ở đơn vị mình, anh đã nhận ra một điều.

Vốn ngay từ đầu, mọi thứ đều là bởi Kuroo.

Osaka, với những góc khuất cũ kĩ tò mò và thú vị của nó, với những hương vị và màu sắc và âm thanh mới của nó, chẳng hề có Kuroo. Yaku nghĩ đến hắn mỗi khi anh bước vào một quán bar và order một ly Blue Hawaii, hay khi đi trên phố đêm ở Shinsekai và nhìn thấy những hàng quán nhỏ biển chen lúp xúp. Giữa những ánh sáng phố thị và những im lặng đêm khuya, Kuroo luôn vùi mình đâu đó giữa những dòng suy nghĩ của anh, như một hòm châu báu cũ lộ ra sau khi lớp đất bị mưa rửa trôi đi mất.

Đối với Yaku, chẳng biết từ khi nào, tất cả mọi thứ thuộc về những quán rượu hẻm nhỏ, những đêm muộn bên ly cocktail và những nụ cười trong bộ đồng phục bartender đã luôn là Kuroo. Kuroo, đặt xuống bên cạnh anh cốc Long Island hắn gọi là sến súa. Kuroo, bật cười cạnh vòi bia sau quầy bar. Kuroo, để anh ngủ lại sau một tối uống hơi quá chén, và tiễn anh đi với bữa sáng đơn giản và ánh ban mai đầy bụi bặm dính lông con Tất. Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo.

Có lạ không nếu một người vẫn nhớ một người khác, dù cho họ có gần nhau hơn bao giờ hết như thế này? Yaku không biết nữa. Anh đã nghĩ rằng nếu anh rời Osaka, trở về đây và gặp Kuroo, cái khoảng trống khổng lồ trong lòng anh sẽ được lấp đầy. Thế nhưng, Kuroo vẫn cứ bám lấy tâm trí anh từng khoảnh khắc anh tỉnh táo. Nỗi nhớ, như một ngọn lửa, đốt cháy anh, nuốt lấy anh trong cái u sầu cô đơn lạ lùng của nó.

Nhưng Yaku cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì với cảm xúc này nữa. Anh thở dài, gấp gọn nó lại và nhét kĩ nó vào một ngăn kéo nhỏ trong tim mình. 

.

Sakunami hỏi anh vào sáng hôm đó, ở cơ quan, “Yaku-san, anh mệt ạ?”

Yaku ngẩng lên. Cậu biên tập trẻ tuổi đang nhìn anh vẻ lo lắng, một tay giơ ra như thể đang định gõ vào vai anh nhưng rồi nghĩ lại. Một cái nhìn xung quanh nữa khẳng định với anh rằng cả văn phòng đang nhìn anh. Cũng phải thôi; Yaku Morisuke, nhân viên gương mẫu điển hình, vừa đập đầu xuống bàn và phát ra một tiếng rên dài cả thước.

“Anh không sao,” Yaku nói. Trên thực tế, đầu anh vẫn còn đau, và bụng anh cứ liên tục nhộn nhạo dù đã ăn sáng. Anh cũng nghĩ mãi về Kuroo. Nghĩ lại, có lẽ cơn bồn chồn này không liên quan gì đến dư âm của rượu hôm qua cho lắm.

Sakunami lưỡng lự. “Nếu anh mệt, cứ bảo em, có gì em nói với Nekomata-san cho,” cậu nói.

Yaku gật đầu, ra hiệu cậu cứ về chỗ ngồi. Cả văn phòng hình như đã quay lại với công việc của mình, mặc dù anh để ý thấy hình như Semi đang vừa liếc anh vừa nhắn tin với ai đó—khoan. Thế nghĩa là sớm thôi, sự yên tĩnh này của anh sẽ bị phá nát, và anh sẽ trở thành trò tiêu khiển của cả phòng, hoặc theo cách nói của người sắp sửa tới đây, sắp đến giờ tâm sự mỏng. 

Đúng như dự đoán, chỉ hai ba phút sau, Hanamaki Takahiro, phóng viên ảnh, tông cửa xông vào, miệng cười toe toét. “Mori-kun! Nghe nói đang gặp vấn đề gì hả?”

Đến nước này thì liêm sỉ với danh dự gì nữa. Yaku gắt lên, tiện tay nhặt một cái bút gần đó ném ra cửa. Anh ném trượt. “Cút ra ngoài! Để yên cho tôi làm việc!”

“Thế mà có một chú chim nhỏ nào đó bảo tui là ông sáng nay chỉ có ngồi thần ra mà chả làm gì hết đó nha,” Hanamaki nói. Semi quay ghế ra lè lưỡi với Yaku. Anh ném cho anh ta ngón tay thối.

“Vẫn cứ là không liên quan đến ông,” Yaku nghiến răng. Anh quyết định chuyển đổi chiến thuật. “Thôi, đi ra đi, ông đang doạ Sakunami đấy.”

Hanamaki nhướng mày. “Thật á? Như những gì tui thấy thì Sakunami-kun đang nghe kìa. Ai cũng quan tâm đến ông hết, thấy không?” 

Quả nhiên, Sakunami đang nghiêng người ra nhìn anh và Hanamaki vẻ rất tò mò. Yaku thở dài thườn thượt và úp mặt vào hai bàn tay. “Cả em nữa hả Sakunami? Mấy người không ai thương tôi hết hay sao?”

“Có thương thì mới phải bắt cậu tâm sự chứ. Cậu chỉ cay vì chiến thuật của cậu bị úp sọt sớm quá thôi,” Semi đã lăn ghế qua để tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện, hay cuộc tra khảo—Yaku vẫn chưa thể quyết định. Anh ta đặt một bàn tay lên vai Yaku. Anh cố hẩy nó ra. Bàn tay biến thành một cú thụi vào cánh tay anh. Anh quyết định để nó ở nguyên đó. 

Hanamaki nhảy lên mặt bàn anh ngồi. “Nói coi, Mori-kun,” hắn vừa nói vừa lôi ra một hộp bánh su kem chẳng biết từ đâu, “vụ này có liên quan đến đợt công tác vừa rồi của ông không?”

“Có và không.”

“Thế cơ à,” Semi trầm ngâm. “Có liên quan đến một người cụ thể không?”

“...Có?”

Nụ cười gian xảo của Hanamaki trông như muốn rách toét ra trên mặt hắn. “Ôi chà? Mori-kun, ánh mắt ông va phải sự chú ý của một nhân vật bí ẩn nào đó xứ Osaka rồi sao?”

Yaku ném ra một tiếng “Con mẹ ông" yếu ớt, nhưng giọng Sakunami vang lên, thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người. “Thực ra thì,” cậu nói, “Yaku-san không phải kiểu người sẽ kết thúc công việc mà để lại bất cứ thứ gì còn bỏ ngỏ. Kể cả khi anh ấy có thể đôi khi hơi ngốc về chuyện tình cảm cá nhân, nhất là khi đối phương quá gần gũi đến mức dễ bỏ qua dấu hiệu—”

“Ơ kìa Sakunami—”

“—thì nếu thời gian và cơ hội có hạn, em nghĩ anh ấy sẽ cố gắng tận dụng mọi khả năng thôi,” cậu đưa cốc cà phê in hình chuột Mickey lên miệng uống một ngụm dài. “Nói tóm lại, em nghĩ rằng người khiến Yaku-san khổ tâm thế này chắc chắn là người ở Tokyo, và là người anh ấy biết từ lâu rồi, thân thiết và thường xuyên gặp cơ.”

Im lặng một hồi. Rồi Semi bắt đầu cười ha hả thật lớn, mặc cho Yaku rên lên rồi vùi đầu vào hai cánh tay. “Nói hay lắm Sakunami! Trúng tim đen ai đó rồi đây này!” Anh ta ghé sát mặt vào bên tai Yaku, nói bằng giọng trầm trầm. “Trùng hợp ghê, đối tượng Sakunami-kun nói đến ở Tokyo hình như chỉ có một thôi nhỉ? Nói coi, Yaku-san, không biết dạo này Kuroo-san thế nào rồi?”

Yaku nửa muốn cười nửa muốn khóc. “Kuroo thì liên quan gì đến vụ này?” anh hỏi vặn, dù anh biết thừa mình đang cố đấm ăn xôi mà thôi. Hanamaki vẫn đang cười đến muốn rớt khỏi bàn anh. Anh mong hắn rơi xuống thật đi cho rồi.

“Không liên quan mà sao dựng lên thế?” Semi trêu, mắt anh ta lấp lánh ánh vui. Không thể tin được trong cái toà soạn này, vẫn có người tin rằng anh ta là một người nghiêm túc đến cứng nhắc, chỉ biết có chuyên môn. Hai năm làm trong phòng biên tập đã khiến Yaku quen thuộc với Semi Eita hơn là anh thích công nhận với chính mình. Mặc cho tính khí nóng nảy và khả năng chửi thề không đúng chỗ thuộc vào hàng xuất sắc, cãi nhau với anh ta chưa bao giờ Yaku thắng.

May mắn thay cho anh, trong cái văn phòng này, Sakunami vẫn sở hữu thứ gì đó hơi giống với lý trí. Từ chỗ ngồi của mình, cậu chồm người lên khều Semi. “Này,” cậu nói, “lát nữa là Nametsu-san ghé qua lấy báo cáo rồi đấy. Phòng mình làm xong chưa nhỉ?”

Semi bật ra một tiếng chửi. “Thứ Năm rồi còn báo cáo báo củng gì nữa?” anh ta thốt lên, rồi lăn ghế về chỗ ngồi. “Yaku ở yên đấy, cậu mới về thì không cần lo đâu, để tôi với Sakunami-kun làm cho. Cứ tập trung làm báo cáo công tác đi.”

“Cảm ơn nhé,” Yaku yếu ớt nói. Một phần nhỏ và vô lý đâu đó trong anh chợt tỏ thái độ bất bình vì mất đi một cơ hội để tìm lời khuyên cho nỗi rối bời trong lòng anh mấy tháng nay.

Hanamaki, cảm thấy công việc cũng đang sắp mò tới mình, tụt xuống khỏi bàn anh. Hắn đưa tay vỗ vào lưng anh một cái thật kêu, mặc kệ Yaku nhăn nhó. “Thôi nhé, làm công chức xuất sắc của tháng tiếp đi. Nhưng mà,” nói đến đây hắn mỉm cười, một nụ cười nhỏ bé, chân thành và khích lệ Yaku hiếm khi thấy trên mặt hắn, “chuyện về Kuroo ấy—nếu mà tui đoán đúng—thì ông cứ từ từ. Có thời gian mà. Tối nay qua quán ngồi nghĩ thêm đi, nhé?”

.

“Ngày dài ghê ha?” Kuroo chào anh khi anh bước vào quán  _ fanatician  _ tối hôm đó.

“Dài thật,” Yaku đồng tình. Anh cởi áo vest ra vắt lên tay, rồi trèo lên ghế đẩu mà gục mặt xuống quầy bar. Giờ này vẫn còn vắng khách; những người duy nhất còn lại trong quán là hai cô gái bên bộ bài tarot ngồi tận trong góc, đồ uống vơi một nửa bỏ quên bên cạnh bàn. Bởi vì bây giờ chưa vào giờ đông nhất, nên Kuroo vẫn muốn bật nhạc gì thì bật. Hôm nay, rót ra từ loa treo tường như mật ong, hay như một ánh mắt lưu luyến của một người tình, là một album nhạc tân cổ điển, những âm thanh hộp nhạc trẻ con rơi xuống từng giọt một, tựa thuỷ tinh, hay nước mắt. 

“Muốn uống gì không?”

“Thôi,” Yaku nói. “Hôm nay chắc tớ chỉ ngồi nói chuyện vậy thôi.”

Kuroo vẩy chiếc khăn lau ly về phía anh ra vẻ giả vờ xua đuổi. “Không mua thì thích ám quẻ là được à? Thôi được rồi, tha nốt lần này thôi đấy. Cậu hơi bị may là cậu dễ thương đấy nhé.”

“Đừng có đùa nữa,” Yaku khịt mũi. Có cảm giác chỉ còn phổi anh thực sự hoạt động; tất cả các cơ quan khác đều đã bắt đầu một trò chơi đuổi bắt quái đản nào đó trong lòng anh. Những câu đùa như thế của Kuroo chẳng hề xa lạ, nhưng sau ba tháng ở Osaka, dường như sự thiếu vắng của chúng đã khiến anh cảm nhận chúng khác đi nhiều so với trước.

Có một câu nói vô cùng sáo rỗng mà Yaku, trong kiếp biên tập viên, phải đọc có lẽ mỗi tháng vài chục lần, dưới những hình dạng khác nhau, trong mục self-help của báo: bạn chỉ biết quý trọng những gì bạn đang có một khi nó đã mất đi. Không may thay, như hầu hết các câu nói sáo rỗng khác trên đời, trong rất nhiều trường hợp, nó luôn rất đúng. Anh tự hỏi nó có liên quan tới cảm xúc của anh bây giờ hay không.

Giọng Kuroo, như thường lệ, kéo anh ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

“Đâu có đùa đâu,” Kuroo nói. “Cậu dễ thương thật mà. Chăm chỉ. Kiên quyết. Sáng tạo. Giỏi ăn nói, mặc dù khả năng kiềm chế cơn giận của cậu còn nhiều vấn đề ra phết đấy.”

“Sao tớ có cảm giác như thể vừa bị chê vậy,” Yaku cau mày.

“Làm gì có! Tớ khen thật lòng luôn. Này nhé, ai mà hốt được cậu về là may lắm đấy.”

Yaku có cảm giác Kuroo đang không nói về việc tòa báo của anh đã may mắn như thế nào khi có anh làm biên tập viên. Nhưng anh cũng không biết phải trả lời câu đó ra sao cả, nên anh đành đáp lại bằng, “Cảm ơn nhé. Cậu cũng không tệ đến thế đâu, chắc vậy!”

“Ôi chà chà!” Kuroo thốt lên, mặt quầy đang dọn trôi vào quên lãng. Hắn nghiêng người qua quầy bar, mặt ghé vào gần mặt anh. Cảm giác  _ déjà-vu  _ đâm sầm vào anh như một đoàn tàu trật bánh. “Hôm nay Yakkun dễ tính với tớ ghê. Đây có phải Yakkun thật không, hay là hàng giả của chi nhánh toà soạn Osaka cài vào để cướp cậu thật đi thế?”

“Thôi đi cha nội, xàm xí vừa,” Yaku càu nhàu, đoạn đưa tay lên đẩy mặt hắn ra chỗ khác, nhưng bàn tay anh bị Kuroo bắt được. Giật mình, anh nhìn lên. Kuroo cũng dường như khựng lại, mắc kẹt giữa chuyển động lại gần và tiến ra xa; mắt hắn mở to, môi hơi hé ra như chuẩn bị nói điều gì đó.

Tay hắn thật ấm trên cổ tay anh, là điều đầu tiên não Yaku nhận biết được.

Điều thứ hai, là ở khoảng cách này, tưởng như đây là lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của Kuroo vậy. Cái nỗi nhớ vẫn luôn cuộn mình dưới đáy lòng anh suốt những tháng đi xa, tưởng như khi về Tokyo đã hết, giờ đây bỗng chợt dâng trào lên như sương như khói, đọng lại đầy trong họng, trong miệng, trên lưỡi anh. Ba tháng trò chuyện qua Skype và những cuộc gọi vội vã và những tin nhắn trả lời hối hả trên tàu điện ngầm là quá đủ rồi. Một lần nữa ở bên Kuroo, trên đầu môi chót lưỡi Yaku là một lời bày tỏ anh thậm chí còn chưa nghĩ tới, mới chỉ cảm thấy mà thôi:

Anh thực sự không muốn gì nhiều hơn là được ở bên Kuroo như vậy mãi.

Nhưng anh không còn cơ hội để làm như vậy nữa. Kuroo chớp mắt; tay hắn buông nhanh khỏi cổ tay anh như bị bỏng. Hắn hắng giọng và đưa một tay lên vò tóc gáy, một hành động Yaku biết hắn chỉ làm mỗi khi đang cảm thấy bồn chồn khó xử. Anh ghét suy nghĩ rằng mình chính là nguyên nhân của nó.

“Thôi, muộn rồi. Konoha cũng sắp tới rồi. Tớ phải bắt đầu chuẩn bị đón khách tối đây,” hắn nói.

Đồng hồ trên tường chỉ tám giờ kém. Yaku biết quán của Kuroo chỉ bắt đầu thực sự đông khách từ khoảng chín giờ trở đi. Yaku gật đầu.

“Ừ, cậu bắt đầu làm việc đi thôi.”

.

Khoảng hơn chín giờ, Yaku rời  _ fanatician _ .

Ginza chớp mắt với anh từ tứ phía xung quanh, mơ màng, chậm rãi. Đèn từ những pub, những bar, những  _ izakaya  _ tràn ra phố thành từng vũng sáng. Đám đông tối thứ Sáu hối hả đi qua anh, đi từ vũng sáng này sang vũng sáng khác như những con tàu nối đảo. Họ bỏ qua anh, một chàng trai nhỏ bé đứng trước một quán bar nhỏ bé, như thể trong đó không có gì đặc biệt, như thể họ không thể thấy ở trên ngực anh là một lỗ hổng to bằng trái tim và trái tim đó anh đã để quên lại ở bên kia cánh cửa sau lưng mình.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Yaku thấy mình cô đơn giữa đám đông như thế. Anh cũng không phải là cậu thanh niên mới ra trường, lạc đường trong những con hẻm nhỏ của Chuo vào ngày đầu tiên anh lảo đảo bước vào  _ fanatician  _ nữa. Anh biết mình phải làm gì.

Anh bấm điện thoại gọi cho Kai.

Kai nhấc máy sau lần đổ chuông thứ hai. “Nhớ tớ rồi cơ à?” anh ta nói, không chào hỏi gì trước.

Yaku khịt mũi. “Nhớ cái đầu cậu. Có nhớ thì chỉ nhớ cậu nợ tớ một kèo thịt nướng thôi.” 

Giọng cười của Kai vọng qua đầu dây bên này, đầy tạp âm và khàn khàn, nhưng Yaku vẫn mỉm cười khi nghe thấy. Anh bắt đầu đi bộ về phía ga tàu, để lại đám đông đang tìm nơi thư giãn đằng sau.

“Thế gọi cho tớ có việc gì vậy?” Kai hỏi. Chưa kịp để cho anh trả lời, anh ta đã nói tiếp luôn, “Có vấn đề gì rồi đúng không?”

Yaku tròn mắt. Dạ dày anh biến thành một tảng đá và rớt cái bụp xuống đất. “Sao cậu biết?”

Anh nghe được cả tiếng Kai thở dài. “Cậu có bao giờ gọi cho tớ vào buổi tối đâu. Lúc nào cũng bảo là cậu cần được xả hơi, không thì ngày mai sẽ nổ tung mất. Ở Osaka nghe chán rồi.”

“Ừ, ừ, rồi rồi. Nhưng nếu gọi cho cậu  _ chính  _ là xả hơi thì sao?”

“Cái đó lại chỉ ra sự thật rằng cậu có thứ gì đó cần xả. Nói đi xem nào, tớ đang nghe đây.”

“Được rồi,” Yaku nói, và không nói gì nữa. Cả hai người cứ thế im lặng một lúc lâu. Xung quanh anh là một thứ cocktail hổ lốn tiếng máy xe, tiếng nhạc, tiếng người. Anh tự hỏi liệu Kai có nghe thấy chúng không, và liệu nếu anh nói, giọng anh có chìm vào giữa những thanh âm hỗn loạn ấy hay không.

Hình như anh đã giữ im lặng lâu đến mức ở đầu dây bên kia, Kai lại thở dài. “Thôi, nếu cậu không muốn nói thì tớ cũng—”

“Nếu bây giờ tớ vô tình để cho tình cảm của tớ xen vào mối quan hệ của tớ với một người, và làm cho mối quan hệ đấy trở nên kì quặc vì tớ hoàn toàn không có khả năng kiềm chế, và có lẽ người ta cũng thấy khó xử nhưng người ta không nói vì người ta không muốn làm phiền tớ nhưng có lẽ bọn tớ sẽ không bao giờ có thể nói chuyện với nhau bình thường được nữa—thì tớ phải làm thế nào?” Yaku buột ra, hết một hơi. Giọng anh càng về sau càng nhỏ lại, đến mức câu hỏi cuối cùng của anh gần như chỉ là một tiếng thầm thì lo lắng, hầu như không thể nghe thấy được giữa phố đêm đông người.

Nếu như Kai không nghe thấy, Yaku cho rằng anh cũng sẽ không đủ can đảm để nhắc lại câu hỏi ấy nữa, chứ chưa nói đến việc tự mình đối mặt với nó một mình.

Kai, con người kì diệu được làm nên bởi lòng kiên nhẫn và khả năng chịu đựng vô biên ấy, vẫn nghe thấy anh. “Vậy bây giờ cậu muốn làm gì?”

“Tớ còn không biết tớ muốn làm gì nữa!” Yaku đã tới cầu thang dẫn xuống ga tàu. Một vài người quay lại liếc anh khi anh lên giọng trong cơn bức bối. “Ý tớ là, tớ không muốn khiến mọi thứ trở nên gượng gạo vì tớ cứ khăng khăng tiếp tục nói chuyện với họ như cũ, nhưng tớ cũng không muốn gì thay đổi cả. Thế có hợp lý chút nào không?”

“Có mà,” Kai ừm một tiếng. “Cậu có muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện với họ nữa không?”

Yaku thở hắt ra. “Có. Trời ơi, có chứ.”

“Kể cả khi mối quan hệ sẽ không được như cũ nữa?”

“Tớ sẽ xây lại từng viên gạch một cái mối quan hệ này nếu cần, chỉ cần bọn tớ có thể đi tiếp,” Yaku nói.

“Tớ định hỏi cậu có sẵn sàng tôn trọng quyết định của họ nếu họ muốn kết thúc hay không, nhưng nghe có vẻ thừa quá. Tớ biết cậu mà,” Kai bật cười lần nữa, một âm thanh trầm trầm, ấm áp. “Ngoài mặt thì cứng rắn, nhưng cậu sẵn sàng làm tất cả mọi thứ cho một người cậu tôn trọng. Thật tình, học cách chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn chút nữa đi.”

Yaku nhìn đồng hồ. Tàu về Nerima còn hai phút nữa sẽ đến. Trên sân ga, người đứng đợi tàu bắt đầu đông lên, những gương mặt nhoè đi vì mệt mỏi. Một ngọn gió nổi lên từ phía đường tàu đến, chạy đua qua sân ga, luồn qua tóc anh và vò rối nó. Ánh đèn huỳnh quang trắng váng óc đổ như thác xuống vai anh, khiến đầu anh ong ong nhức. Anh chưa bao giờ muốn về nhà đến thế.

Giọng Kai lại vang lên. “Còn một chuyện này nữa. Cậu có hiểu rõ được tình cảm của mình đối với người ta là gì chưa? Đã sẵn sàng cho sức nặng của tình cảm đó hay chưa?” Giọng anh ta nhẹ nhàng, nhưng nghiêm khắc. Trong thoáng chốc, Yaku bình tĩnh lại. 

Anh thở hắt ra. Rồi anh nhắm mắt lại, đếm đến mười. Trong tâm trí anh hiện ra hình ảnh của Kuroo mới chiều nay thôi, tay hắn trên tay anh, khuôn mặt hắn chân thành không chút phòng bị. Anh nhớ lại cách khi ấy anh đã dường như nín thở, tim đập loạn lên như muốn cất cánh bay. Anh nghĩ về nỗi nhớ của anh những ngày ở Osaka, và cách nỗi nhớ ấy chẳng hề vơi đi dù cho anh đã về Tokyo, mà lại biến thành một thứ khát khao kì lạ và dai dẳng. 

Anh nghĩ về những cuộc gọi qua Skype, về mùi lông mèo, về ánh nắng ban mai chiếu qua mái tóc và qua nụ cười của hắn.

Anh mở mắt ra.

“Tớ nghĩ—tớ nghĩ, ngay từ đầu, tớ đã luôn biết rồi.”

.

[11:53 PM] bartender chó gặm: hnay t6 mà về sớm thế

[11:59 PM] Tôi: Ừ mai tớ phải đến cq

[0:00 AM] bartender chó gặm: à ok

[0:01 AM] bartender chó gặm: mà này về vụ chiều nay

[0:04 AM] bartender chó gặm: t k có ý lm c khó xử :( xloi nha yakkun

[0:06 AM] bartender chó gặm: nên cứ quên đi nhé

[0:09 AM] Tôi:  Chấp nhận lời xloi

[0:10 AM] Tôi: Nma không

[0:10 AM] bartender chó gặm: ???????????????????????

[0:12 AM] bartender chó gặm: yakkun?????

[0:18 AM] bartender chó gặm: này???? ơ?????????

.

Và, sáng hôm sau đó, trước khi anh đi làm:

[7:09 AM] Tôi: Ý tớ là

[7:10 AM] Tôi: Tớ biết cậu k muốn làm tớ khó xử

[7:10 AM] Tôi: Nma

[7:16 AM] Tôi: Tớ vẫn nghĩ bọn mình cần nch với nhau đã, đi osaka về tớ có nhiều điều muốn nói lắm, hai ngày qua chưa nói đc gì cả

[7:18 AM] Tôi: Tớ biết giờ này cậu ngủ rồi, nma tối hẹn ở quán nhé. ngủ ngon

.

Dù nói là hẹn tối gặp nhau như thế, hôm ấy Yaku vẫn làm thêm giờ như mọi khi. Anh tự bảo mình đó chỉ là thói quen, nhưng anh biết rõ, thực ra anh chỉ đang cố gắng bấu víu vào từng lý do nhỏ nhất để trốn tránh một điều không thể tránh được.

Từng người một, phòng biên tập trống dần. Khi anh cuối cùng cũng đóng máy và vươn vai, chỉ có ánh đèn văn phòng trắng buốt nhìn lại anh, một người canh gác vô tình và lạnh nhạt. Anh có lờ mờ nhớ người về cuối anh là Semi lúc nửa tiếng trước; anh ta đã vỗ vai anh chào tạm biệt, kèm theo một câu chúc may mắn và một cái nháy mắt. Giờ nghĩ lại, anh tự hỏi làm thế nào Semi lại biết được, hay anh ta chỉ đang đùa mà thôi.

Anh tới  _ fanatician  _ lúc cuộc vui đang ở lúc nhộn nhịp nhất. Tối nay ở quán có ban nhạc chơi; tiếng guitar và tiếng người và tiếng chân trộn với nhau thành một bản hoà âm chát chúa thân quen chào đón anh khi anh đẩy cửa bước vào. Konoha, trong bộ đồng phục bartender, là người nhìn thấy anh trước; anh ta giơ một tay lên vẫy chào—một hành động rất anh hùng, bởi tay kia của anh ta đang ôm một chiếc khay tròn với năm ly cocktail trên đó. Yaku vẫy lại, cảm thấy hơi hơi hãi hùng.

Anh len lỏi về phía quầy bar. Kuroo đang đứng ở đằng sau quầy, bận rộn xóc bình pha chế. Hắn ngước lên; mắt họ gặp nhau. Im lặng đổ trào ra, một nhịp quá dài, một cái bong bóng phình to giữa đám đông buổi tối, và rồi trên khuôn mặt Kuroo nhoẻn một nụ cười, ngần ngại, nhưng ấm áp, và Yaku mỉm cười đáp lại, và nỗi lo lắng siết lấy tim anh chợt vơi đi một nửa.

Không ai nói với nhau điều gì. Anh ngồi xuống chỗ mọi khi của mình bên quầy, vẫn trống một cách kì diệu dù cho hầu như cả quán không còn thừa ghế. Họ cùng ở đó, nhìn quanh  _ fanatician  _ đang run lên theo từng nhịp bass.

Kuroo là người đầu tiên mở lời.

“Uống gì không?”

“Có,” Yaku nói, nhưng sau một thoáng nghĩ lại, anh lắc đầu. “Hay là thôi. Hôm nay không có hứng lắm.”

“Lạ nhỉ. Chê đồ uống của tớ cơ à?”

Anh bật cười. “Làm gì có. Chỉ là—”  _ tớ muốn nói chuyện hơn _ . Anh không nói hết câu, nhưng họ đều biết là đối phương hiểu rõ.

Kuroo trông như thể muốn nói gì đó, nhưng rồi hắn chớp mắt một cái và ngẩng đầu lên. Yaku nhìn theo ánh mắt hắn để thấy Oikawa, người vừa mò trở lại quầy từ phía gần sân khấu. Gã hình như đã ngà ngà, một điều không hiếm thấy đối với Oikawa lúc mười giờ tối; theo sau gã là Sugawara, im lặng lạ thường. Mặt anh ta đỏ hồng, nhưng nhìn kĩ, ở anh ta không có cái vẻ vô tư của người đã ngấm rượu.

Yaku để ý thấy Oikawa đang cầm tay Sugawara mà dẫn anh ta đi. Dựa theo cái cách mà chân mày Kuroo nhướng vọt lên trên trán hắn, hắn cũng đã để ý thấy. 

Người duy nhất hoàn toàn không ý thức được chút nào về chuyện ấy là Oikawa. Gã ngồi phịch xuống ghế, tay vẫn không buông tay Sugawara, và bắt đầu nói chuyện.

“Tetsu-chan, cậu phải mời ban nhạc này về thường xuyên hơn một chút đi chứ. Đỉnh quá là đỉnh luôn! Tay chơi guitar thì trông, sao nhỉ,” gã nheo mắt, tay rảnh hoa lên phụ hoạ, “hơi  _ khó ưa  _ một tí, nhưng nói chung là tuyệt vời luôn. Nhỉ, Suga-chan?”

Sugawara trông có vẻ đã hoàn hồn lại một chút. Anh ta mỉm cười, dù có hơi gượng gạo. “Phải ha. Kể ra họ toàn diện thật đấy, cả về ngoại hình nữa. Dám cá cậu vocal của họ là người dễ thương nhất Ginza tối nay luôn.”

“Làm  _ gì  _ có!” Oikawa nói lớn, làm cả ba người còn lại giật mình. Tay gã lại múa loạn lên, suýt nữa vung vào mặt Yaku. “Cậu ta không thể dễ thương nhất được! Hôm nay cậu chưa nhìn vào gương lần nào hả, Suga-chan?” 

Yaku mím miệng lại, hít một hơi thật sâu để nén tiếng cười bật ra. Bên cạnh anh, Kuroo bụm miệng cười ná thở trong im lặng, vai hắn run lên từng chập. Vai Sugawara cũng đang run, nhưng mà là trong xấu hổ; anh ta đưa tay không bị cầm lên che mặt vào, tuy nhiên Yaku vẫn thấy được hai chót tai đỏ lựng.

Dường như Oikawa vẫn hoàn toàn không ý thức được mình đã làm gì. Gã cứ thế nói tiếp, không chút suy suyển.

“Thực ra nói thế cũng không đúng lắm. Ở Ginza thì Suga-chan lúc nào cũng là người dễ thương nhất! Thật đấy, nhiều khi tôi kiểu, ‘Ủa làm sao thế được,’ vì cậu có cả Oikawa vĩ đại ở đây, nhưng mà thỉnh thoảng tôi nghĩ có khi cậu còn đẹp hơn tôi ấy, vô lý chưa—”

“Oikawa à—” Suga nói.

“—thế mà lại là thật ấy, ngạc nhiên chưa? Thế mà chắc cậu cũng không ngạc nhiên đâu, cậu hẳn biết cậu làm gì với tôi mà, lần nào cậu cười với tôi là tôi chỉ muốn chui xuống đất luôn—”

“Oikawa—”

“—và thỉnh thoảng khi cậu cười hay nói chuyện với tôi hay thậm chí là ở đó thôi, tôi chỉ muốn tóm lấy cái mặt cậu mà đấm. Lên miệng cậu. Bằng miệng tôi. Kiểu nhẹ nhàng ấy, hiểu không? Cái kiểu lúc cậu thấy cái gì nhỏ nhỏ dễ thương xong cậu chỉ muốn ném nó đi ấy, nhưng đây là tôi muốn hôn cậu cơ. Thế đó.” Oikawa kết thúc bài độc thoại của mình bằng một tiếng thở dài khổ sở, rồi nâng ly cocktail mà Yaku khá chắc là của Sugawara lên uống một ngụm dài.

Suga vẫn đang ôm lấy mặt mình. “Oikawa-san,” anh ta nói. “Oikawa-san. Cậu biết mình vừa nói gì không thế.” 

Oikawa nheo mắt. “Nói gì cơ,” gã hỏi lại, rồi dường như não đã bắt kịp được với miệng, gã đứng hình chầm chậm, như một chiếc xe phanh lại bên bóng áo vàng. Nếu Oikawa là một tay lái say xỉn đang vi phạm luật giao thông, Yaku khá chắc gã nãy giờ đã phải vượt qua năm bảy cái đèn đỏ rồi. Và cũng giống như một tay lái bị tuýt còi, gương mặt gã chuyển từ vui vẻ, sang ngạc nhiên, sang một nỗi  _ hoảng sợ  _ thuần tuý đầy im lặng.

Yaku chẳng biết mình nên thương hại hay chúc mừng hắn nữa. Anh chỉ biết rằng mình rất, rất muốn đưa một tay lên day thái dương mình. Bên cạnh anh, Kuroo làm đúng y như thế.

“—-san. Oikawa-san,” Sugawara đang nói. “Oikawa-san, làm ơn nói gì đi. Cậu đang làm tôi sợ đấy.”

“Làm ơn quên hết những gì tôi vừa nói đi,” Oikawa cuối cùng cũng bật ra được, giọng gã hơi nghèn nghẹn, giống như đang nói qua một cái loa nhỏ tí. “Thật đấy, làm ơn giả vờ như tôi chưa nói gì đi. Tôi thật sự, thật sự không có ý vượt quá giới hạn như thế đâu, Suga-chan, tôi xin lỗi, hay cậu có muốn tôi gọi cậu là Suga-chan nữa không, thế có quá—”

Suga nhẹ nhàng cắt lời gã. “Oikawa-san, tôi chỉ cần cậu nói thật cái này thôi. Có được không?”

Tiếng nuốt khan của Oikawa có thể nghe được từ tận đằng này. “Được.”

“Được rồi.” Suga thở ra một hơi. “Cậu có— cậu có— chết tiệt, tôi không nói được.” Mặt anh ta lại đỏ bừng lên. “Những điều khi nãy cậu nói có— thực không?” 

Niềm hy vọng chất chứa trong giọng anh ta khiến tim Yaku nhói lên một cái. Đó là đồng cảm, hay là khát khao? Anh không còn rõ nữa.

“Có,” Oikawa nói. Hai tay gã siết chặt lại, run lên.

“Vậy thì,” và Sugawara mỉm cười, nhỏ bé, ngại ngần, bừng nở, “có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ muốn thử làm thế thật, chứ không phải chỉ trong suy nghĩ nữa. Vì tôi cũng muốn cậu làm thế mà. Có được không?”

Có một khoảng im lặng nhỏ sau câu hỏi của Sugawara và trước câu trả lời của Oikawa, nơi họ chỉ nhìn nhau từ hai bên của một khoảng cách có lẽ thậm chí còn không có thực. Yaku có cảm giác mình đang chứng kiến một điều quá trần trụi, quá gần gũi cho con mắt người ngoài. Anh đưa mắt sang nhìn Kuroo - hắn nhìn lại anh và gật đầu. Không ai nói một lời; họ cùng nhau rời quầy, lỉnh ra cửa sau và bước vào đêm Ginza đầy ánh sáng.

.

“Để quán lại không ai trông như thế có sao không?” Yaku hỏi. Họ đang đứng cạnh nhau ở ngõ sau quán  _ fanatician _ , đủ xa khỏi đám đông, nhưng đủ gần để nghe tiếng bass trầm trầm vọng lại, tựa nhịp tim run rẩy, hay đồng hồ quả lắc, hay một cánh chim ruồi. 

“Không,” Kuroo nói. Hắn nhìn sang anh, nhoẻn một nụ cười tinh quái. “Konoha xử lý được thoải mái mà. Mình ra đây cho hai đứa uyên ương kia có chút riêng tư thôi.”

“Ừ ha.” Yaku thở ra một hơi dài, cảm thấy cơn gió thu đêm bắt đầu cuộn lên quanh anh. Khi anh đi Osaka, trời đã gần cuối hạ. Chỉ ba tháng trôi qua, mà Tokyo chào đón anh trở lại cứ như một con người khác; Yaku nghĩ rằng ở đây, thứ thay đổi không phải Tokyo, mà là chính anh. Giữa cái thành phố mãi mãi chuyển động này, lần đầu tiên trong đời, anh mở mắt và tỉnh dậy.

Kuroo đang nói tiếp. “Mừng cho họ thật đấy. Cậu có biết là Sugawara đến ngay sau khi cậu vừa đi công tác không? Chẳng có cậu ở đấy, tớ phải chịu đựng quả tưởng tư ngốc xít đấy một mình. Konoha chả giúp được gì cả.”

Yaku khịt mũi cười. “Ừ, dĩ nhiên rồi. Không biết là thiếu tớ cậu có làm nên trò trống gì nữa không đây.”

“Có lẽ là không rồi,” Kuroo nói, trầm lặng hơn bình thường một nốt. Giọng hắn khiến tim Yaku thổn thức. “Này, Yakkun. Tin nhắn của cậu hồi sáng đó. Cậu muốn nói chuyện gì với tớ thế?”

À. Anh hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Biết gì không, Kuroo? Lúc đi Osaka, tớ nhớ cậu lắm đấy.”

Anh thấy ánh mắt Kuroo loé lên thứ gì đó ngạc nhiên, và hắn định đáp lời anh, và anh tiếp tục nói, đạp đổ mọi ngại ngần và do dự và lo lắng trong lồng ngực mình biết bao lâu nay.

“Và lúc tớ về Tokyo, tớ vẫn nhớ cậu, kể cả khi đã ghé qua quán hôm thứ Năm rồi đó. Tớ cứ tự hỏi, có bình thường không, nếu tớ cứ nhớ một người mà tớ ở gần đến thế. Vài ga tàu thôi, từ Nerima sang đây. Gần thế cơ mà. Vậy mà— vậy mà tớ cứ nhớ cậu đến chết đi được.

“Rồi tớ nhận ra. Có lẽ đó không phải là nhớ. Có lẽ tớ đang muốn một thứ gì đó, thậm chí còn muốn nhiều hơn là tớ có thể hiểu được, đến mức tớ không thể nhận ra nó, không thể gọi tên nó. Có lẽ tớ không muốn chấp nhận nó, vì tớ là một đứa nhát gan. Nhưng giờ tớ biết rồi.

“Tớ không muốn cần lý do để tới chỗ cậu nữa. Tớ chỉ muốn ở bên cậu thôi, chẳng bao giờ muốn đi đâu, không bao giờ muốn rời xa cậu nữa. Tớ muốn luôn có cậu ở bên mình, muốn nghe giọng cậu. Tớ muốn nhìn cậu cười bởi vì mỗi khi cậu cười tớ luôn thấy vui lây, bởi vì lúc đó cậu trông hạnh phúc lắm lắm.” Anh bật cười, xấu hổ. “Có lạ quá không? Cậu không cần bắt mình trả lời đâu, tớ cũng không để bụng nếu cậu không đáp lại đâu… tớ chỉ muốn nói ra, thế thôi.”

Kuroo im lặng. Dưới ánh đèn neon chập chờn của biển quán, gương mặt hắn chìm một nửa trong bóng tối ấm áp, thân quen, mang một vẻ mặt anh không thể nhận ra được. Yaku nín thở, đợi chờ.

Và rồi, bằng thứ giọng trầm trầm anh chưa bao giờ nghe thấy, hắn nói, “Yakkun, cậu có biết khi nãy trông cậu dễ thương lắm không?”

Yaku không thể ngăn mình mỉm cười. “Im đi coi, thằng dở hơi này,” anh nói, và giơ chân đá vào chân hắn, chẳng có chút giận dữ nào trong đó.

Kuroo cũng đang mỉm cười, một nụ cười nhỏ xíu và lạ kỳ và bừng sáng khiến lồng ngực Yaku như muốn nứt tung. Hắn dang hai tay ra. “Trước khi tớ kịp nói gì, thì, Yakkun, tớ cũng thế. Tớ nhớ cậu. Tớ cũng muốn được ở bên cậu. Và vì tớ vẫn không tin chuyện này là thật, thì tớ muốn ôm cậu đã, được không?” hắn hỏi, và Yaku nếm thấy được nỗi nhớ và niềm khát khao của hắn trong câu hỏi ấy, cùng một vị ngọt bùi pha cay đắng bâng khuâng như của chính anh. Anh tự hỏi vì sao trước đây anh đã không để ý thấy. Họ đã đánh mất bao nhiêu thời gian rồi, cứ đợi chờ trong vô ích như thế?

Nhưng Kuroo vẫn đang đợi anh, với vòng tay mở rộng ấy, và bây giờ anh đã biết rồi. Thời gian đã mất không còn quan trọng nữa, Yaku quyết định, và nhào vào lòng hắn.

Người Kuroo thực sự rất ấm. Hắn ôm siết lấy anh, gần như nhấc bổng anh lên; mọi khi anh sẽ cằn nhằn phản đối, nhưng lần này anh thậm chí chẳng thể làm như vậy. Tất cả mọi thứ trong tâm trí anh là Kuroo, với hơi ấm thân thương và vòng tay vững chắc và tiếng cười tựa hơi thở và những lời thì thầm ngọt ngào vô nghĩa của hắn bên tai anh, và niềm hạnh phúc đang tuôn chảy khắp người anh, hơn cả thứ rượu vang ngon nhất.

Thời gian không dừng lại. Mọi hành tinh vẫn tiếp tục chuyển động; Tokyo vẫn cứ lao về phía trước, như một đoàn tàu shinkansen, hay một mũi tên chỉ có một đích đến. Chẳng có gì vĩ đại hay sửng sốt xảy ra; chỉ có hai con người nhỏ bé, nằm trọn trong vòng tay nhau giữa một con hẻm tối của Ginza vĩnh hằng tỏa sáng. 

Thế nhưng, Yaku thầm nghĩ khi anh đặt nụ hôn đầu tiên lên đôi môi đang mỉm cười của Kuroo, một nụ hôn vừa là lời chào vừa là lời yêu vừa là lời thương nhớ, ngay giây phút này đây, cả thành phố này đều nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay đan vào nhau của họ. Đêm nay, anh đã trở về nhà.

**Author's Note:**

> hừm.
> 
> Trích lời Trà khi bọn tớ nói chuyện tối hôm qua: so với tác phẩm gốc của Trà, _planets in motion_ có phần hơi khác. Nếu Trà viết về sự cô đơn và cách người ta đối mặt với cảm xúc đó trong tâm hồn, thì tớ viết về tình yêu. Tớ lúc nào cũng viết về tình yêu. Nó cũng là cái mong muốn yêu và được yêu, cũng là cách người ta tìm thấy, thực sự nhìn thấy nhau lần đầu tiên, và niềm hạnh phúc của cái lần đầu ấy. Tớ không biết nữa. Tớ là một đứa sến súa.
> 
> Đây cũng là một lá thư tình, của nhiều người, gửi đến nhiều người. Tớ chưa bao giờ tới Tokyo hay Osaka, và có lẽ tớ viết sai cả đống thứ, nhưng các nhân vật của tớ yêu nó, và yêu nhau; tớ mong điều này được thể hiện rõ qua cách họ giao tiếp với Tokyo, với nhau, và cách họ được đáp lại. Đây cũng là thư tình gửi tới mọi tình yêu của tớ trong những năm vừa qua, cả không thành lẫn đã thành, và những gì tớ đã học được từ họ. Nhưng hơn hết tớ viết _planets in motion_ cho riêng mình. Tớ mong tình cảm của tớ đối với nó, và với các nhân vật này, sẽ chạm đến cậu, dù chỉ một chút.


End file.
